This Is The Life
by yeeuhcarmen
Summary: The usual. Miley goes on tour, brings Lilly. But when they go back home to relax, there's drama? chapter 10. Niley & Loe.
1. Eeeep!

**My first fanfic… I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Miley POV -

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I'm going on tour with the Grey Brothers! Eeeeek!" exclaimed Miley.

"Eeep! And, I'm coming with! How great can that get? Me AND the Grey Brothers! Ahhhh!" replied Lilly, equally excited.

"Oh gosh… what if I do something embarrassing?! Oh gosh…"

"Relax Miley, relax! Chill out. I mean, there's like what? 1 more week 'till the tour even starts! No need to worry about anything like that… yet."

"Yea…---HEY! What do you mean by yet?"

"Uh… I don't know. Well you never know what'll happen…"

"Oh yeah, thanks. I feel so much better now."

"Hah! No problem."

"Hmph… well, let's go shopping! Come on it's already 1:30 PM! There's a sale

today too! Come on!!"

"Yea, yea, yea! I'm coming. And besides, the only reason YOU want to go shopping is because a certain someone wants to impress a certain Grey."

"Uh…psh! Yea right…. Well.. We all know that YOU want to impress a certain Grey too!"

"Hey, I never said you wanted to impress anyone. I just said a certain SOMEONE."

Ooooh…. She got me there. Darn.

"Well whatever! Let's just go shopping already!"

------------------------------

Lilly's POV. -- 1 week later… --

"OH, COME ON MILEY! What is taking you so long anyways?! The guys will be here any min--"

--Ding dong--

"Oi… they're here!" shouted Lilly to Miley.

"I'll be down in a minute!" replied Miley loudly.

Well… here goes nothing.

"…hello." said Lilly shyly.

"Oh hey. I'm Kevin and these are my brothers Nick and --" said Kevin before he got cut off by none other then Joe.

"And I'm Joe!" said Joe as he cut off Kevin.

"Alright.. Well yea. We're the Grey Brothers… I'm guessing you're… Lilly?"

Oh. My. Gosh. It's the Grey Brothers! Eeeep! And OMG! They are so much cuter in person… and oh my gosh… look at Joe… he's so cu--- OKAY, CUT IT OUT LILLY! Oh yeah, I should invite them in.

"Yea, that's me! Oh and Miley's upstairs. Why don't you come in?" I replied rather cheerfully.

"Alright, let's go guys."

As I led them into the living room, we saw Miley. --okay. More like ran into her. Well, to be more exact, Nick ran into her. Apparently she was running away from a giant spider and ran into Nick. Weird huh? Anyways--

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" said Miley frantically as she tried to help Nick up.

"Oh it's okay… its not like everyday you have a girl crash into you." replied Nick. Miley blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

"Uhm, yea… well you see there was this big black spider--" said Miley as she rambled on and on about the big spider in her room. "And so I tried killing it but then it just ran away so ..yea."

I just laugh hysterically as she tried to explain herself. You see, Miley rambles on and on about nonsense when she gets nervous. Especially around boys.

"Oh its okay." said Nick.

"Yea well, since we're all here now, why don't we get to know each other better? I mean we do have like about an hour till we hit the road!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, yea sure why not." said Kevin.

-------------------------------------------

(Same POV) --1 hour later--

Wow, time sure does fly by when you're having fun. I guess it's time to go now… wow I sure am going to miss this place. Well let's get going!

(On the bus)

"OOH! I CALL THAT BUNK!" shouted Joe as we got onto the tour bus.

"OH YEAH! AND I GOT THE ONE BELOW IT!" I screamed just as hyper as Joe.

"GASP! That means we're bunk buddies! High five!"

"Hah, you are really weird you know that?" I said as I high fived him.

"Yes I know. Aren't we all?"

"Ahem Anyways, I got the one next to Lilly!" exclaimed Miley.

"Oh, I guess I got the one above Miley." said Nick.

"And I got the one next to Miley's." replied Kevin.

"Well… since that's settled and we have a long drive till the first venue… want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go! Oooh… what movie to watch though?" asked Miley.

These were the replies:

"TRANSFORMERS!"

"SAW!"

"THE NOTEBOOK!"

"I don't care.."

"OOH! I KNOW THE NOTEBOOK!" I said as I high fived Miley.

"Aww… but that's a chick flick!," said the boys.

"Puhshah, you'll live!" said Miley and I.

I popped in the movie and then took a seat next to Joe and Miley. Kevin was to the left of Joe and Nick was to the right of Miley. Aw, they looked so cute together (Nick & Miley)! Then I realized a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned around to see none other then Joe. We locked eyes for a few seconds when I snapped out of it and asked him, "Yea?"

"Huh? Oh uh… n-nothing." stuttered Joe nervously.

"Uh, okay… well the movie's about to start." I said.

"Yea, okay."

Weird. I've never heard Joe stutter before. I nod my head as I turn to watch the movie. During halfway through the movie though, I notice Nick and Miley cuddling next to each other, asleep. How cute! Seeing them sleep wanted to make me go to sleep, so I fell asleep on Joe's shoulder that night, not even knowing I did it. But once I realized it, I didn't want to move and I noticed that he didn't seem to mind. So I fell asleep peacefully just like that.

Joe's POV

When she fell asleep on my shoulder I didn't mind at all! Actually, I was actually happy that she did it. I fell asleep shortly after that though, but in the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Kevin glancing over at us jealously…

Kevin's POV

As I saw Lilly put her head on Joe's shoulder I couldn't help but feel jealous. I never usually feel this way about a girl but ..I don't know. Lilly's … different. But I everyone can clearly see that Joe likes her. A lot. And also, when Lilly put her head on Joe's shoulder I could see him grinning and I couldn't help but to wish that that was me in Joe's position.


	2. So

**Remember, I do NOT own anyone.  
**

* * *

Lilly's POV --

I woke up the next morning, my head on Joe's chest. Everyone else was still sleeping. It kinda felt a bit awkward there, but still… kind of… oh I don't know, comforting? Was I starting to like Joe? Hmm… who knows. Anyways, seeing as it was only 6 AM, I thought no one was awake. I got up and checked to see who was still sleeping. Let's see… Nick, Joe, Kevin… wait, where's Miley? I got up and looked around for her. I saw her in her bunk talking on the phone.

"Yea I know, I miss you too… okay… oh well I got to go now. Lilly's here…alright I'll tell her… Kay… Bye." said Miley to the anonymous person on the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was Oliver!" Oh, so she was talking to Oliver… but at 6 in the morning? "He said he missed us. I feel kinda bad about leaving him in Malibu…"

"Aw, I miss him too. Yea and -- wait… why were you on the phone with him at 6 IN THE MORNING?"

"Oh, because he told me to call him whenever I was free!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah. No wonder… wait, why are you up right now? Don't you usually sleep in 'till… oh, I don't know? 10?"

"Yea, but the ride got a little bumpy so it kinda woke me up… I would've woken you up too, but seeing you get so comfy with Joe, I was like NAH I'll let them have their moment."

"WAIT! WHAT MOMENT… I just fell asleep on him that's all. And you should've seen you and Nick. So cute!"

Miley blushed.

"W-well… n-nothing happened!"

"…I didn't say anything happened… OH! SOMETHING HAPPENED HUH!?"

"Well…."

"SPILL! NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, keep your voice down! People in there are trying to sleep…"

"Yea, yea! Just tell me!"

"Okay well, last night we were talking while you guys were doing whatever you guys were doing and he just started to ask me random things."

_Flashback--_

_Miley's POV_

"_Hey Nick." I said as I sat down next to him. "…Nick?" I asked once again. He seems to be staring out in space… weird… _

"_Oh! H-hey Miley…" stuttered Nick._

_Why is he stuttering? He seems nervous… Hmm.. This should be funny!_

"_So…"_

"_So… uh…do you have a boyfriend?" _

_A boyfriend? Why would he want to know if I had a boyfriend or not? _

"_Uh… no… why?"_

"_W-well…I was wondering… if you'd like to go somewhere with me… tomorrow night… just you…me… no one else…" _

"_Like a date?" _

"_Yea…" _

_Oh. My. Gosh. Nick asked me out… on a date! Eeep! How great can that get? I have GOT to tell Lilly later…_

"_Yea, sure I'd love to!" I think I sounded too happy… oh well._

"_Great."_

"_Oh, the movie's starting. Let's watch it!"_

"_Nooooo!" _

"_Oh come on! Just watch it," _

"_Fine.."_

_Hah, he agreed! Time to go watch my favorite movie ever! (**A/N - I don't know if this is actually her fave movie, but… just pretend :D)**_

_-End of Flashback- _

"OH MY GOSH! That was so cute!" exclaimed Lilly, who obviously was excited for me.

"Haha, yes I know"

"Well, wait, where is he taking you?"

"Hmm… I actually… don't know…"

"Well you better go on and ask him!"

"I will, I will. Once he wakes up of course."

"Okay. Well, what can we do now? I mean, it's only 6 something."

"Uh, I don't know? Sleep?"

"Well, once I wake up, I can't seem to go to sleep anymore…"

"Go online?"

"That doesn't sound too bad… okay I will."

--4 Hours later…--

Miley's POV--

I fell asleep a while after I told Lilly to go online. I woke up at about 10 o'clock. I looked around and Lilly didn't seem to be there anymore. I wonder where she is? I got changed and got out to find everyone. I heard my stomach grumble, and boy was I hungry. I need food! Oi, I think I'll go ask if anyone wants to come with me to go get something seeing as we stopped… at a gas station? Yea, I think I will.

I walked out seeing that everyone was watching TV.

"Hey Miley, you're _finally_ up." said Lilly.

"Yea, I got hungry"

"Ooooh, I'm hungry too. Let's go get something!"

"Sure, let's go. You guys need anything?"

"No, I think I'm good." replied Kevin.

"Oh! Yea, get me any drink and some pop tarts!" said Joe.

"Uh.. I don't know if they sell pop tarts at a gas station." said Lilly.

"Well, check!"

"Oi, yea, sure"

"What about you Nick?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh… just some red bull." replied Nick looking dazed.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few!" I said as I walked out with Lilly to the 7-11 across the gas station.

Nick's POV--

Wow, although Miley just woke up, she still looked as amazing as ever… I can't wait for our date tonight! Once Miley and Lilly were out of earshot…

"Yo, dude!" said Joe.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Stop drooling!"

"I am not drooling!"

"Sure you weren't," said Kevin.

"Oh shut up."

"Ooooh, Nicky likes Miley!" said Joe cheerfully.

"I do not!"

"Oh come on, admit it." said Joe and Kevin nodded.

"Well… I _did_ kinda ask her out…"

"What? You did? When?" asked Kevin.

"Last night, before the movie started…"

_Flashback-_

_Still Nick's POV --_

_Oh god… here comes Miley. _

"_Hey Nick." said Miley as she sat down next to me._

_I know I've only known her for like a day, and I've only talked to her a couple times including the past year with the award shows and everything, but I think I'm starting to really, really like her. She's just so pret-- _

"…_Nick?" she said as she snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh god… she must think I was ignoring her… Say something Nick!_

"_Oh! H-hey Miley…" I stuttered. Wait? Why am I stuttering? Oh god… now she must think I'm a total loser… Get a grip! She's JUST a girl … just a girl… just a girl…a very pretty girl…_

"_So…" said Miley._

_Hmm.. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…_

"_So… uh… do you have a boyfriend?" Whoa, did I just say that out loud? Oh god._

"_Uh…no…why?" Why Nick? Why?! I can't tell her all of a sudden, 'oh I don't know… I think I really like you and now knowing that you don't have a boyfriend, I was gonna ask you out.' She'd think I was a total creep! Well… actually that doesn't sound too bad… well reword it of course, but that doesn't sound too bad!_

"_W-well…I was wondering… if you'd like to go somewhere with me… tomorrow night… just you…me… no one else…" _

"_Like a date?"_

_Hmm… would I consider that as a date? YES!_

"_Yea…"_

"_Yea, sure I'd love to!" she said as she smiled._

"_Great."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Aw! Our little Nicky's growing up!" said Joe.

"Don't call me Nicky…" I said as I glared at Joe.

There was an awkward silence as we just sat there. And Kevin, being the reasonable one, decided to break that silence.

"So, little bro, decided where to take her?"

"No… wanna give me some advice?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hmm… with me being the cute, romantic one… I suggest you just take her out to dinner after tonight's concert. Just a simple dinner, for a first date."

"Yea, I think you're right. I will do that. Thanks Kev. And no thanks to you Joe.."

"Well you didn't ask me for advice, you asked Kevin." replied Joe.

"Yea well whatever. Let's just wait for them to come back with your food."

Just as I said that, the girls came back onto the bus holding a big bag worth of junk food.

"Welcome back ladies!" exclaimed Joe.

"Thank…you?" replied Lilly.

"Yea , uh, anyways hah, here is your food." said Miley.

"See! Told you they have pop tarts!"

"Yea they did. Anyways, here is your red bull Nick." said Miley as she started to laugh at Joe's comment.

"Thanks." I blushed when our hands brushed against each other, and so did Miley. They all must have noticed because they started saying 'Awws' at us.

"Aww, aren't they just so cute?" said Lilly as she started to giggle.

Miley shot a look at Lilly telling her to shut up. Lilly just started to giggle more and more. Joe & Kevin were just staring at Lilly. More Joe then Kevin though… I guess he didn't want to make it TOO obvious.

**

* * *

o Hope you liked it.. Reviews! (:**


	3. T or D?

**I don't own anything except for story… o**

* * *

Lilly's POV --

I stopped laughing, or giggling as Miley would say, but I noticed Joe and Kevin both staring at me. Well, mostly Joe. Kevin just kept on glancing over at times and then look away. It was like he didn't want me to notice he was staring. Too bad I did. Then, when they saw that I saw them, they both looked away, blushing. Wait… blushing? Since when do the Jonas boys BLUSH? Weird. Yea, anyways, apparently time flew by really quickly because it was already 11:30 PM. We continued driving for the next 2 - 3 hours and finally arrived to the venue. Once I got out, and inside the building, I was so amazed at how huge it was. It was probably bigger then my house and Miley's house! I suddenly stopped, causing the person behind me to crash right into me.

"Yea-- hey, whoa! Why'd you stop?" asked the person behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Joe.

"Oh, sorry. I was just, like, looking at everything. Hah, sorry," I said shyly.

"Yea, well, the place is pretty big!" I laughed at his comment.

"Yea…" I said, still looking at how HUGE the place was.

"Alright, well then let's go already!" he said, as he pulled my arm, noticing that everyone was a good 50 feet in front of us.

-------------------------

After the first concert on the tour, we all went back onto the tour bus. I watched as Miley and Nick went out for their little date, while I was stuck here on the tour bus with Joe and Kevin. Oh joy. Not that I don't want to but it can get a little boring you know? Well…with Joe, you never know.

Nick's POV--

Okay, so it was finally time for me to take Miley out on our first date. I think…I'm getting nervous. Okay, I am nervous. Too nervous. But, the other side of me was eager. Very, very eager. Well, I was nervous and eager.

"So uh…Miley… you ready?" I asked nervously.

"Yea, I'm done. So…where are we going?"

"We are going to dinner and then a movie. Ya know…simple for a first date?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't think I was too eager for this.

"Ah, cool"

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait, is Big Rob coming?"

"Yea, unless you want to get mobbed by fans, then…no."

"No, of course I want him to come! Oh gosh, if he didn't I'd die because of all the screaming fans and everything, ya know?"

"Yea, well let's go!" I said as I laughed

The dinner went smoothly and everything was going great. We went to the movies a bit after that.

"So, what movie?" I asked her.

"Hmm…I'm thinking of Fools Gold. I heard it's pretty good."

"Alright, then we'll watch that."

We got into the movie theatre, bought our food, and found out seats. Halfway through the movie, I casually put my arm around her as I pretended to yawn. I know, I know, it's old. But, hey! It worked. We got back to the tour bus at around 11 PM and everyone was waiting for us to come back. Lilly and Joe were talking, while Kevin was watching TV.

Miley's POV--

"We're back…" I said as I got onto the tour bus.

Lilly stopped listening to whatever Joe was talking to her about and jumped up.

"Omg! Miley! You have to tell me everything!" she said excitedly.

"I will … later."

"Aw, well at least tell me if it was good or not!"

Boy, I love Lilly, but she can get very and may I say VERY, annoying.

"Yea, yea it did." I said smiling at Nick and blushed. He blushed also.

"Aw! See, you two are blushing!"

"LILLY!"

"Ooh, sorry." she said as they all started to laugh. Well, except for me and Nick.

"Yea, well whatever. Psh, let's play a game!"

"OH, OH! I KNOW! We can play… Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Joe.

"Ew, isn't that game for, like, little kids?" said Lilly

"Oh, come on! Let's just play. I bet you guys don't have anything better to do."

"Eh, he does have a point." I replied.

"Sure, why not." said Kevin.

"I don't know about this…" said Nick nervously.

"Aw, Nick's scared!" shouted Joe

"Am not! Fine! I'll play."

"That's the spirit!"

"What….?"

"Never mind. Let's play already!"

"Oooh, I call first!" I said.

Joe's POV--

Yes! They agreed to play Truth or Dare! Muahahaha!

"Oooh, I call first!" said Miley.

"Okay, go." replied Lilly.

"Hmm, okay. Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Uhm… Truth!"

"Okay, is it true that… when you were in the 5th grade, you broke your mom's vase and blamed it on your brother?" (A/N - I know, that in the real show Lilly doesn't have a brother, but I'm just making these things up as I go…Remember people. Fiction!)

"Uh…yea." said Lilly, sheepishly. "Well…my turn!"

"Okay, uh…Nick! Truth or dare?"

"Uhm…truth."

"Aw, come on! DAREEEEEE!"

"No…I said truth"

"Please! Dare! You won't regret it!"

"Uh… dare… but, if I do regret it, you are dead Lilly. Dead."

"Yes! I dare you to kiss Miley on the lips!"

Oooh. This should get good.

"Uh…."

"Come on! She dared you to Nick!" I said

"Normally, I'd go against this, but seeing as how this was a dare, do it Nick!" replied Kevin.

Just as Miley was about to say something, Nick had kissed her. She was shocked that he would do this, but after a while she went along with it. After about a minute, they pulled away. Nick was blushing along with Miley. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Okay…awkward!" I said as Kevin smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled

"Okay…well then… Joe!" said Nick.

"Huh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, uh, dare me baby!"

"Hah, okay. I dare you to uh… kiss… Lilly!"

"Wait -- what?" said Lilly. She looked a bit nervous, but a little happy at the same time. Kevin, on the other hand looked furious.

"Uhm, okay." I said casually. I was nervous, don't get me wrong, but I can't show people that I'm nervous! Joe Jonas does NOT get nervous. Well, I don't show it anyways. As I said that, I leaned in to kiss her. We didn't stop 'till we heard someone 'cough'. It was Kevin. We disconnected, as we saw everyone just staring at us.

"Well. Kevin, truth or dare?" I said calmly, like nothing happened.

"Truth." he replied

"Uh, do you like anyone?"

"Sort of… not really. I liked some person, but not anymore."

"Who?"

"Hey! You used your truth already!" he replied angrily.

"Okay, calm down! Take a chill pill."

"A chill pill?" replied Miley.

"Yea! It rhymes, see! Chill and pill!"

"You…are really weird…" said Lilly

"Yes, yes I know!"

Kevin's POV--

As I watched them pretty much, make out, my heart sank. I felt like this was a horrible nightmare, about to wake up from it any time now. But no, it wasn't. Seeing as though now, I have probably have zero chance with Lilly so I decided to give up on her. Now that I think of it, I do remember this really pretty and nice girl from Starbucks… she even gave me her number. What was her name? I think it was Marisa. I think I'll go call her later.

* * *

REVIEWS! (:


	4. So, how was it?

-1**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating and all that but I have been really busy these past few days and yea… Anyways, I also was kind of on a writer's block because I didn't really know how to add Marisa into this story. Anyways, onto the story! Btw, I do not own anyone.**

* * *

Lilly's POV--

Ohmygosh. I just kissed Joe! Joe Grey! EEEEEEP! Believe me, it seemed like nothing when we continued on with the game and all, but right when we pulled apart and that someone coughed, by the way, remind me to kill that person once I find out who it is, I felt sparks! I was screaming and jumping for joy on the inside! I was so happy and overjoyed I felt like I could run around for hours! Ooh, Miley's giving me that I-know-you-liked-it look. She's probably gonna make me tell her about it… Oh well! I wouldn't mind reliving it. Oh gosh, I probably seem crazy right now! EEEP! Yea, well --

"Uh…Lilly?" asked Nick who cut me of my train of thought and Joe just staring out the window then at me, then at the window, then at me… you get it.

"Huh? What?" I replied, genuinely confused of what the heck they were talking about

"Uh, we asked you if you still wanted to continue playing truth or dare…since Kevin left to go shower and Miley went to sleep and you looked like you were in deep thought…"

"Oh, sorry. Nah, I think I'm gonna go to bed too. See you in the morning. Night"

"Okay, night Lilly."

"Oh, night Lilly" said Joe

"Night"

Miley's POV --

Ooh, I am so asking Lilly about that kiss! Oh! There she is now, walking over to her bunk, getting ready to go to sleep! Perfect chance.

"Hey Lilly" I said nonchalantly

"Hey… I thought Nick said you went to sleep?" she replied, her eyebrows raised

"Yea, well I was going to wait for you and ask you something"

"Is it about what happened at first?"

"Yes!"

"Hah, I knew you were gonna ask me about it. But wait! YOU still have to tell me about your date with Nick!"

"Well, I asked you first!"

"Fine, well… EEEP! IT WAS AWESOME!"

I laughed at her reply.

"Obviously"

"Well, tell me about your date with Nick!"

"Well…"

"Come on! Spill!"

"Okay, okay! Well, we went out for dinner and a movie."

"There has to be more then that! Come on!"

Isn't she just the nosy one? I guess I'll tell her every single detail…

"…and then we left, came back home, and found you on the couch with Joe, talking."

I even told her about how Nick put his arm around me 'casually'. He used the old I'll-pretend-to-yawn-so-I-can-put-my-arm-around-you thing. I found it very adorable.

"Aw! That was so cute! I loved the yawn part. Hah!"

"Yea, well it was pretty cute…"

"Ooh, looks like Miley's got herself a boyfriend?"

"Nah, it was only a date Lilly! Our first one if you haven't noticed? And besides, he didn't even ask me"

"…yet!"

"Ask what?" replied Joe coming into the bunk area, followed by a sleepy looking Nick.

By now it was already 12 AM! I didn't even notice we were talking for that long!

"Nothing." I replied, a little too quickly

"Mhmm.." said Joe suspiciously

"Yea, well I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Night everyone!" replied Lilly quickly and ran off to her bunk.

"Me too" replied Nick yawning

"Yea same" I said

"Fine! You guys are no fun" Joe said, leaving

"Night Joe, Lilly, Nick!" I said

"Hello? What about me?" asked Kevin

"Oh, sorry Kev. I didn't notice you get out of the shower. And who are you texting at midnight?!" I asked suspiciously

"Oh, no one. Night Miles"

"Hmph. Night"

Kevin's POV--

I excused myself from the game to go 'shower', although I did that before, when Joe and Lilly were talking, and when Nick and Miley went out for their date. So anyways, as I went to 'shower' I got out my phone and texted Marisa.

(**Kevin**/_Marisa_)

'**Hey, it's me. Kevin.'**

'_Oh! Hey Kev. Wats up_?'

'**N2m. Bored. ):'**

'_Haha me 2'_

'**Want 2 hang out tomorrow?'**

'_Sure but I thought ur on tour?'_

'**Day off'**

'_Ok. Well g2g! Tired. Call me l8r_**'**

'**Will do. Night'**

'_Night_**'**

Now, I can't wait for tomorrow to happen. Well, today… seeing as it is already 12 AM. I better get to sleep too. I'm just so excited! Marisa seems so nice and mature, unlike Joe. I think a girl like Marisa could really help me get over Lilly.

Joe's POV--

As Kevin went to shower, I was thinking about the kiss. Yes, the one between me and Lilly. Sigh, I wish it could've lasted longer… I really, really like her. I couldn't help but look at her every few minutes. I almost didn't notice her get up to go because I was thinking about her so much (If that makes any sense) as I was staring out the window then at her, then at the window.. Yea. A few minutes after that, I decided to go to sleep too. I walked into the bunk area, to find Lilly and Miley talking. I only caught the end of their conversation.

"Nah, it was only a date Lilly! Our first one if you haven't noticed? And besides, he didn't even ask me" Miley had said.

"…yet!" replied Lilly, cheerfully

"Ask what?" I asked them, suspicious if they were talking about her date with Nick earlier. As if on cue, Nick came in.

"Nothing." Miley replied quickly

"Mhmm."

"Yea, well I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Night everyone!" said Lilly. Nick went to sleep too, and soon after, so did Miley.

"Fine! You guys are no fun." I said and went over to my bunk, which was next to Lilly's. I watched her as she fell asleep. Yes, I know that seems creepy, but I couldn't help it! She just seemed so… beautiful.

**Yea, well there's the long awaited chapter! I should update within this week… if not I'm sorry! And yes, I know it's a bit short but oh well… Review! (:**


	5. Aww!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. O:

**Nick's POV--**

Is it just me, or is Joe staring at Lilly? Not that I don't know that he likes her, but for the fact that he's staring at her while she's falling asleep…. That's just a bit weird if you ask me. But hey-- he's Joe. Joe is the definition of weird. Yea and---

"Nick?" Miley said, interrupting my thoughts

"Huh?" I replied, confused and wondering why she was calling me.

"I can't fall asleep." she said, sighing.

"Oh, well then why'd you call me?"

"Because… I wanted to see if you fell asleep or not"

"Oh…well even if I did, you'd wake me up" I said laughing a bit

"True, true"

"Yea, so what's up?"

"Well, I can't seem to fall asleep that's what's up"

"Well I know that…"

"I feel like doing something…fun"

"But it's like in the middle of the night"

"I know, but still"

"Uhm, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know… a movie?"

"Well…"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Fine, fine"

"Yay! Come on, let's go!"

Oi. Now I have to go watch a movie with Miley. It's not that I don't want to watch it with her or anything but I just don't feel like it. But Miley is Miley and I'd just do about anything for her.

**Miley's POV--**

Yes! Now I have someone to watch a movie with! And that person's Nick which makes it even better! Hmm… now what movie to watch.

"Nick, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Something funny I guess," he replied, "unless you have something else in mind?"

"Nope. How about Step Up?"

"Is that funny?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"Uh, sure. Why not."

"Haha, okay."

I popped the movie into the DVD player. Up 'till half the movie, my eyelids started to droop. I'm guessing he saw me falling asleep, so he gave me a blanket. So nice. But, I'm to sleepy to think about how cute, nice, and sweet Nick is. I started to lean on him and he didn't seem to mind. He put his arm around me as I fell asleep.

**Lilly's POV--**

I thought I noticed Joe staring at me as I fell asleep. Although I was too lazy to check if it was just me or if he really was staring. I closed my curtain and fell asleep immediately after.

(The next morning)

It was about 8:00 AM when I woke up. I think I woke up this early because I got used to it because of school. Ugh. As you can tell, I am not, I repeat, NOT, a morning person. But, to my surprise, as I walked out to the 'living room' I could see Nick and Miley cuddled up on the couch.

_Aww, how sweet! _I thought to myself. _Better get my camera! _

After I took a few pictures, I took a shower and got dressed. By then it was already 8:45 AM. I decided to wake Miley up.

"Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssst, Miley!," I whisper-yelled. "Miley! Pssst!"

She stirred after the second 'psst'.

"Huh--what?" she asked groggily.

"Yay, you're awake!"

"Well of course I am. You just woke me up."

As you can tell, Miley isn't really a morning person either.

"Well well well, it looks like you and Nick had a good sleep last night" I said smirking.

"What are you talk-- whoa!" she said as looked glanced to her left to see a still sleeping Nick.

I laughed at her. She carefully got up without waking Nick and went over to the bathroom. I sighed, seeing as though there was no one to bother now.

Maybe I'll go wake Nick and everyone else up. This should be fun.

"NICK!" I yelled into his ear

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled

"Nothing."

"What?! Then why'd you yell in my ear?!"

"'Cuz. I got bored and there's no one to botherrrrr!"

"OI! Lilly! Ugh, now I'm awake. And, I probably can't go back to sleep. Thanks."

"No problem." I replied innocently as I left to go wake up Joe and Kevin. I did the same to them as I did to Nick. Except, I just yelled their names, really really loudly.

"JOE! KEVIN! WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP!" I yelled as they both shot up and hit their heads on the ceiling/bunk.

"Ow! Lilly! What?!" asked Joe, mad because I woke him up at 9:00 on a day off.

"Wake up."

"But it's only 9!" he complained

"Yea, Lilly!" Kevin said, agreeing.

"Dude, I'd never thought I'd see Kevin complaining. Only Joe."

"Yea-hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked, confused

"I don't know… find out yourself! I'm gonna go eat" I said happily

**Kevin's POV--**

Just as Lilly left, I remembered that today was the day we were gonna hang out with Marisa. Well, at least I was. I forgot to tell them that she was coming… oops.

"She woke us up to tell us that she was gonna go and eat?" Joe asked

"Uh, I guess? Maybe she just wanted to wake us up for the fun of it…" I replied.

"Oi, now I'm awake. Nooooo!"

"I sometimes wonder if you're really my brother."

"Of course we are Kev! I have the same last name as you!" he replied in an obvious tone.

"Times like these when I wished I were an only child"

"Well…what about Nick and Frankie?"

"They're okay."

"Psh, whatever!" he said, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I then noticed my phone was vibrating.

'1 new text message.' it read. I opened it and read it.

'To: Kevin

From: Marisa

Hey, we still up 4 2day?

-M. _**8:57 AM**_'

I texted her back.

'To: Marisa

From: Kevin

Yea. Cya 12. Meet Starbucks.

-Kev. _**9:02 AM**_'

I couldn't wait for today.

* * *

REVIEW! And yes, I know.. I didn't update in a while, sorry! I got sick and I had a lot of missing schoolwork to catch up on. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter… I tried to put in a bit of each person… Next chapter will probably have a bit more Loe and… Karisa? I don't know what to call it. Suggestion? Haha, just review! 


	6. First Impressions

Don't own anything except for Marisa and story.

* * *

**Marisa's POV--**

'_OMG!_' I thought to myself, as I was looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Psh, I bet you're wondering 'Why is she looking for the perfect outfit?' ..wellllllll, that's because today I am hanging out with KEVIN GREY! THE KEVIN GREY! …Well, and his brothers.

'_Ugh, there has to be at least ONE good outfit I can wear…_'

I also bet you're wondering 'Why is she hanging out with the Grey Brothers today?' …Well, that is because I um…well… let's see…

**-Flashback-**

**(Still Marisa's POV.)**

'_30 more minutes and I get to go home!_' I thought to myself, as I stood in front of the cashier, totally bored. Oh yeah, I'm Marisa. I work at Starbucks. What a great job right? NOT! I mean, I love Starbucks and all but sometimes it can be a bit boring around here. Hardly no one comes here --that I know of -- and it consists mostly of adults! Bo-ring! I mean come on! It's a Saturday! Shouldn't people be hanging out at the mall? Nope. Not this one. It's pretty much empty!

'_28 more minutes…come on…come on!_'

Ugh… this is too boring. What to do… what to do… Oh! I know! Maybe I can --

"Excuse me? …Uh excuse me? Hello?" said a guy who seemed like he was in his teens. He seemed a bit familiar but I was too bored/tired to examine him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, how may I help you?" I replied in a flat and dry tone.

"Well, someone's not too happy today.. Haha, I'll take a tall coffee."

"Alright. Name?"

"Kevin."

"Okay…Oh! So that's why you looked so familiar! Kevin from the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yea, that's me. But keep it down. Don't want everyone to find out."

"Ah, okay."

"So. You seem bored." he asked, as I put his order together.

"I am. It's like totally boring here. No one showed up this whole day! Except for like… 3 or 4 people, a few kids, and you."

"Ooh. That does sound boring."

"Yea, thanks for rubbing it in"

"No problem" he said as he let out a small chuckle.

"So, what are you doing in Malibu? Aren't you guys on like a what? A tour?"

"Oh, yeah. But this is one of our oh so many stops."

"Funnn and oh here's your coffee"

"Thank you. Oh, by the way… I was wondering… would you… uh, I don't know… want to hang out sometime?"

"Uh.. Sure?"

"Well… maybe before/ sometime in between the tour"

"Yea sure why not.. I'd love to. Hey, aren't you touring with Hannah Montana?"

"Yea, why? You're not one of those crazy obsessed fans are you?"

"Oh no, no, no. My sister is. She just loves Hannah and uh your brother. The one with the curly hair.. I think his name was Nick?"

"Yup. That's him."

"Ah, she has posters of him all over her room! You should see it. Hilarious!"

"Haha, yea, well its been nice talking to you. I've got to go now. But here's my number and call/text me some time so we can hang out."

"Yea, sure. Here's mine."

As soon as I gave him my number, he smiled, waved and left. I thought I has just gone to heaven right then and there! I know, I'm not that big of a Jonas Brothers fan but hey, you've got to admit, they're all pretty cute. Especially Kevin.

**-End Flashback-**

Now, it was that day. The day that we were supposed to hang out. And I still couldn't find the perfect outfit! Ugh! Then, I saw something in the corner of my eye. That's it! My new top I got from American Eagle! It was perfect! I ended up wearing that top, black skinny jeans, ballet flats, and to top it all off, my new bag. I looked great! And, after all of that, it was only 10 AM! I was supposed to meet them 11:30 for lunch.

**Kevin's POV--**

I was pacing back and forth, waiting for Marisa to come. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. Everyone must have noticed me pacing while they were eating.

"Uh, Kev? You okay?" asked Joe in a concerned tone.

"Yea, you seem… nervous…something you're not telling us about?" asked Lilly who was sitting next to Joe.

"What? Oh yeah.. Well…" I replied.

"Come on Kevin! Spill." demanded Miley.

"Okay, okay. Well you know that day when we had a stop at the mall," I asked, "Well, I met this girl. Her name was Marisa and she seemed really down to earth and was really cool. She knew who I was and she didn't scream or anything and I asked her to hang out with me today. Met her at Starbucks"

"Ooooooh, Kevin likes Marisa!" said Joe acting as if he was a 8 year old.

"Oh shut up" said Lilly as she playfully hit Joe on the arm.

"Owww"

"Oh, you'll live. Anyways, Kevin, when is she coming? …she is coming right?"

"What? Oh, yea of course. She should be here in an hour or so."

"Awesome"

"Yup. Hey …wait. We're missing someone… 1, 2, 3, 4, and counting me, 5.. Only 5 people? Where's Nick?" asked Miley, a bit worried.

"What? What do you mean 'where's nick?'" said Lilly.

"Maybe he went to the… bathroom?"

"Let's go look."

"Yea, you girls do that while me and Kevin finish our breakfast." said Joe, eyeing his food hungrily as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Uh, it's Kevin and I." said Lilly.

"No, you're not eating, I am!"

"No.. that's not what I… never mind. Oi. You are really weird Joe."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

"Because it's true."

"Oh come on Lilly!" said Miley in a rush.

**Miley's POV--**

Where is Nick? Ugh, I can't find him… wait… there he is. I am gonna kill that boy. He got me worried sick for nothing! Guess what he was doing. Yep, that's right. He went back to sleep. Sigh I better go tell Lilly.

"Hey, I found him." I said to Lilly in a whisper.

"Oh great, wait, why are you whispering?" she asked confused.

"Oh because. Look." I said pointing to a messy head of curls.

"Ah. Time to wake him up!" she said with a devilish grin

"Uh oh. I don't think I like that look…"

"Go get the bucket. And use cold water. Ice cold."

I did as I was told and got the bucket. Lucky for Nick, it was a small bucket. Not a huge one, like the one we used on Oliver. Ah, good times, good times. I gave the bucket to Lilly and we each stood at a side of the bunk Nick was sleeping in. Lilly took the bucket and told me to move a bit.

"Okay, get ready," she said in a whisper, "1.. 2.. 3!"

And with that, she poured the ice cold water on Nick's head.

"AHHHHHHHH," he screamed as he sat straight up, looking down at himself, soaked. I swear, that boy screamed so loud, the whole state of California probably heard. He looked up and glared at Lilly. "LILLY…What did you do!"

"What do you mean? How do you know it wasn't MILEY?" she replied in an innocent way. By then, Joe and Kevin came in, looking shocked to see a fully soaked Nick.

"Well, you have a bucket in your hand and Miley's standing all the way over there!"

"Well know, it's not my fault you chose to go back to sleep"

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door.

"THAT MUST BE MARISA! HOW DO I LOOK? DO I LOOK OKAY?" yelled Kevin who was fixing himself up in front of a mirror.

"Yes, you look fine! Now go get the door while she is still there!" Joe replied who seemed calm about the whole Nick-getting-wet-with-water-and-screaming-at-Lilly thing.

"Ugh, now I have to go and get changed….." said Nick in a half amused, half tired way.

"Yea, you do that." Lilly said, trying to hold in her giggles. I, on the other hand was just laughing out loud.

As Nick was walking out, we heard Kevin and Marisa come in. Nick was straightening his wet clothes, not noticing that Marisa had come.

"And these are my brothers Joe and Nick. Oh and Lilly and Miley." said Kevin

"Nice to meet you. Kevin uh…didn't tell me much, but I can tell he's really into you." said Lilly giggling. She blushed and so did Kevin.

"LILLY!" yelled Kevin. I started to laugh and introduced myself.

"Yea, and I'm Miley."

"Yea, oh, my sister just absolutely loves your music!" said Marisa nicely.

"Oh, thank you."

"Yes, enough about Miley. I'm Joe." said Joe in a fake annoyed tone.

"Ah, yes. Joe, sup." replied Marisa, "And.. I'm guessing your Nick?" she said as she looked at the wet Nick Jonas standing in front of her.

"Oh, yea. I'm Nick. What a way to make a great first impression huh?" he said as he let out a small chuckle and playfully glared at Lilly.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys.. Sorry I haven't been updating as much, but I have been SUPER BUSY! 0 Anyways, I just wanted to say that I might skip ahead in this story. As in, a few weeks…well maybe after this chapter or the next chapter that I will skip all the way to near the few days of tour. I guess, for now it's the middle of tour. Yea, I'll stick with that. And, yes I know. This chapter was supposed to have KevinxMarisa AND a bit more of loe but..oh wells. Maybe next chapter! Yea, probably next chapter I will have more loe. Anyways, review guys! (: Let's try to get 5-6 reviews? (: Since that seems to be about average for the past 2-3 chapters! Review!**

P.S - I was thinking, thatI might need a person to be Marisa's sister.. so anyone interested?Just give me your **name**,**what you look like**, and **personality**.You might beportrayed as a mean-ish person but remember this is fiction. And also remember,I saidI_ MIGHT_ need this character later on in the ,maybe not.

**Review! (:**


	7. Will you?

**Disclaimer: Yea… don't own anything. 'Cept for story. (: **

Last chapter

"_Yes, enough about Miley. I'm Joe." said Joe in a fake annoyed tone._

"_Ah, yes. Joe, sup." replied Marisa, "And.. I'm guessing your Nick?" she said as she looked at the wet Nick Jonas standing in front of her._

"_Oh, yea. I'm Nick. What a way to make a great first impression huh?" he said as he let out a small chuckle and playfully glared at Lilly._

-

**Lilly's POV--**

Ah, so that's who Kevin invited over today. Wow, she looks very…sophisticated. Hah, no wonder Kevin likes her! I'm guessing they will be hanging out together today. Aw, they already look totally cute together!

"They look so cute together!" I semi-whispered and gushed to Miley.

"I know right? And she seems nice, too!" replied Miley.

"Bet you they're probably not leaving each others side today. They look live they've known each other for like, ever!"

"Yea, by the looks of it, Kevin already has something planned for them to do."

"Yup…Hey Kev!"

"Yea?" he said as he turned away from his conversation with Marisa.

"What we doing today?"

"Oh, uhm, I was going to hang out with Marisa, show her around… stuff like that. That okay with you guys? I mean.. you guys can hang out, do your own thing and all."

"Ohhh, yea sure. No problemo!"

"You're weird" said Miley.

"Psh, whatever. Joe's weirder." I replied.

"Hey! I heard that." said Joe, popping up from behind the kitchen table

"Uh…how long have you been there?" asked Kevin

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Er…ooookay" said Marisa, looking confused

"Yea, uh, ignore Joe" said Kevin while Marisa started to laugh.

"Anyways, what are you doing today Miley?" I asked her.

"Oh, probably something with Nick. I mean, throughout this whole tour, I haven't really hung out with him… and he asked me to hang out today."

"Ah, okay. Joe?"

"Yea?" he replied

"What are you doing? Because I definitely do not want to be stuck on this bus by myself!"

"Let me check my schedule," he said as he pretended to check his imaginary planner, "hmm… looks like I'm hanging out with you today! One whole day with Joe Jonas! Isn't that great?!"

"Oh joy" I replied sarcastically

"Wee! Yay, let's go… play video games!" he said as he dragged me away, into the 'living room'.

**Miley's POV-- **

Now, since Joe and Lilly went of, I could find Nick. Ugh, I haven't had some alone time with that boy since forever! Okay, not forever, but you know what I mean.

"Hey Kev, I'm gonna go find Nick."

"Sure, have fun."

"Alright, bye Kevin. It was nice meeting you Marisa" I said as I was near the door.

"You too, Miley" she said as I left the room to go find Nick. He was probably in the bathroom, drying off the water that Lilly poured on him.

"Nick?" I said as I walked through the bunk area.

"Over here," I heard him say, "In the bathroom… I'm drying my hair"

"Alright, well uhm, Kevin & Marisa are gonna go do something today, I have no clue what, and Joe and Lilly are playing games in the other room, so that leaves you and me" I said as I neared the bathroom.

"Awesome, so what do you want to do?" he said as he finished drying his hair

"I don't know. I was just about to ask you the same thing. Maybe… a movie? Beach? I heard there's a beach only a few minutes away"

"Yea, awesome! I haven't went to the beach in a long time, I'm there!"

"Hah, same here. Alright, so beach it is," I said as I ran to my closet, "I'm gonna change first!" and with that, I got my clothes, kicked Nick out of the bathroom, and ran in.

"Yea, Miley just kick me out why don't ya! Just hurry up!" he said.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Ready!" I said as I got out of the bathroom

"Took you long enough. Let's gooooo!"

"Impatient much?"

"Yes, now move it!"

"Alright, alright!"

**Joe's POV--**

Here I was, sitting with the girl of my dreams, but of course, she doesn't know it… yet. I'm probably gonna ask her to be my girlfriend later on, but right now, I'm totally kicking her butt at POTC: At World's End!

"Nooooo!" she said, pouting. She looks so cute. I've never felt this way about a girl before.

"Yes! I won! In your face!" I said standing up, doing my victory dance.

"Psh, whatever" she said while crossing her arms

"Hahaha!"

"Ah, I'm hungry."

"Well that was random"

"Yea, but it's true"

"Fine, let's go see if there is any food in the kitchen"

"Alright"

"Well come on" I said as I saw her just sitting there.

"Pull me up" she said as she put her hands out for me to pull her up.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I quirked my left eyebrow up.

"Yes" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oi, fine" I said, as I pulled her up. Once I got her up, we were both still holding hands. I didn't let go, and she didn't either. We were just standing there, looking into each others eyes. We stood there for a good minute or so, and I found myself leaning in and I didn't bother to stop. Soon after, she started leaning in to, and I crashed my lips onto hers. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"What was that for?" she questioned me. Instead of answering that question, I asked her something instead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, as she looked a bit confused.

'_Joe Jonas… asking me, Lilly Truscott, to be his girlfriend? EEEP! SAY YES!' _thought Lilly.

"Are you like, playing a joke or something?" '_Great way to say yes Lilly_'

"No… why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm just a normal girl, no celebrity or anything. And you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, yea. I don't care that you're not a celebrity, I like you."

'_He likes me! EEEEEEP!' _thought Lilly again.

"Well, does this answer your question?" she asked me, as she gave me a sweet and passionate kiss. I grinned once she pulled back and took her hand in mine and we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey… a note" she said as she walked to the kitchen table.

"It reads…

**Joe, Nick, Lilly, and Miley: **

**Gone out with Marisa. Be back around.. 10-ish since we have another day off tomorrow. Oh yeah.. Forgot to tell you, we have another day off tomorrow. Call cell if you need me.**

**-Kevin **

…he's always the responsible one" she said as she finished reading the letter.

"Hey if Kevin's out with Marisa, where is Nick and Miley?" I asked curiously

"Hmm.. I don't know. I'll call her" she said as she pulled out her phone

Phone conversation - **Lilly, **Miley

'**Hey'**

'Oh, hey what's up?'

'**Not much. Hanging out here with Joe. Where are you and Nick?'**

'Oh, we're at the beach. We'll be back in about an hour or so.'

'**Oh, okay.'**

'By the way, we're gonna buy some food. What do you guys want? We passed by a 7-11 on the way here so yea.'

'**Uhm, get me a Vitamin Water. And for Joe… hold on. Let me ask.'**

'Kay.'

'**Okay, he just wants an orange Gatorade.' **

'Alright, well see you in an hour or so!'

'**Okay, bye!' **

"So where are they and when are they going to be back?" I asked once she hung up the phone

"They are at the beach and will probably be back in an hour or so. Well, that's what Miley says."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want food!" she said as she opened a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl. I laughed and told her to pour me a bowl too. About an hour of talking and finishing up the cereal, we heard a knock on the door. It was Nick and Miley with our drinks.

**Miley's POV--**

We got back to the bus around 1 o'clock and saw that Joe and Lilly were sitting particularly close today. I should ask her about that later. We spent the next couple of hours talking and just hanging out. We then decided to watch a movie. It was getting late so we took out the blankets and pillows in case any of us were to fall asleep. Joe and Lilly took one couch, and me and Nick took the other.

**Lilly's POV--**

We were a little over halfway throughout the movie when I started to get a bit sleepy. Usually I wouldn't really sleep through the movie but I already saw this one and was particularly sleepy today. I guess it's the time change in this area. I soon started to get a bit drowsy, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was a bit weird because every time I sleep, I would have something to hold onto, like a pillow. Oh well.

**Joe's POV--**

Near the end of the movie, I felt someone put their head on my shoulder and linked their arm with mine. I looked to my left and saw that it was Lilly. She fell asleep and was holding onto me like a pillow. I smiled and went back to watch the movie.

**Nick's POV--**

Looks like Joe asked Lilly to be his girlfriend. He's been talking about this for a couple days now. Good for him. I just wished I have enough courage as Joe to ask Miley to be mine.

**AN- Hey guys. Sorry haven't posted much. By the way, I chose the person to be Marisa's sister. She will most likely be in the story (remember how I said she might, might not.. So yeah). Anyways, I hope I'm not going too fast about Joe/Lilly thing, but I needed to get this story moving, haha (: Anyways, REVIEW! **


	8. sweet nibblets

**Hey guys! Yes. I know I haven't posted in a while… a long while. Haha, but here's another chapter! I was busy with school and stuff with all the finals coming up and yeah. Lols anywaysssss, here it is! (: **

**Disclaimer: you should know by now. /**

**Last chapter;**

_**Nick's POV--**_

_Looks like Joe asked Lilly to be his girlfriend. He's been talking about this for a couple days now. Good for him. I just wished I have enough courage as Joe to ask Miley to be mine._

**-last show of the tour- **

**Nick's POV--**

So it has been about a month and a half since Joe and Lilly got together and since Marisa had to leave and go back to Malibu. Kevin calls and texts her all the time, it's funny how he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend. Anyways, I was thinking of asking Miley to be mine. Tonight. I told Joe, Kevin, and Lilly yesterday what I was going to do and how I was going to do it. They all encouraged me to do it tonight so I said, 'why not'.

Right now, we were getting ready to go onstage. I was pretty nervous as you can see. And no, it was not because of the show, but because of Miley. You see, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend when we play 'Please Be Mine'. I was not going to ask her to go onstage but I was going to give a shout out to a very, _very _special girl and since Miley is Hannah and performs right after us… well you get it.

"Jonas Brothers onstage in 5," said our manager

"Dude, calm down already. You know she'll say yes," said Joe after he received a good luck hug from Lilly.

"But what if she doesn't? What am I going to do then? It'll be so awkward between us…" I replied

"Just trust me, she'll say yes I can be sure of it" he said as I sighed and got ready to go onstage.

We performed a few songs and then it got to the part where I dedicated the song to Miley.

"And this next song goes out to a very special girl out there," I said as I looked at Miley and back to the crowd.

The rhythm to 'Please Be Mine' started and I started to sing. Every once in a while I would glance at her, making sure that she was there, listening. Once offstage I went straight to Miley and asked her if she liked it and if she knew who the song was dedicated to. She replied with a confused look and a no.

"Well… itwasforyou" I replied as fast as I could.

"Curly-haired boy say what?" she said

"W-will you be my g-girlfriend Miley?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she answered, as she hugged onto me tightly.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

It's been about a week since that has happened and we're going strong. Joe and Lilly have been closer then ever and we found out that we just so happened to be neighbors with Miley and Lilly. Lilly being a few houses down and Miley being across from us. Yea, we're taking a break in Malibu and we're going to go back to school for a while.

**Kevin's POV--**

Since we are currently living in Malibu, I decided to give Marisa a surprise visit. I waited as I rang her doorbell. Marisa opened the door and looked shocked to see me. No, not the bad kind of shocked, the good kind.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin! What are you doing here?!" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug which I happily responded back to.

"Well, we just finished the tour about a week ago and we decided to move to Malibu for now!" I said as she let me into her house.

"Oh my gosh and you didn't tell me?" she said as she pretended to look hurt.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Yea, it was a surprise!" she said as her little sister, Melissa walked into the room.

"..oh my gosh. Are you Kevin Grey?!" she said as she ran up to me.

"Uh yeah, I am," I said as I chuckled and looked at Marisa, "and who are you?"

"She's my little sister. Why don't you go back upstairs or something?" said Marisa.

"No, no it's alright it's nice to meet a fan" _'who just so happens to be the little sister of my hopefully future girlfriend' _thought Kevin.

"I am a huge fan! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here.. In my house… standing in my living room! Uh, your brothers wouldn't be here, would they?"

"Oh, no. They're at home right now, unpacking"

"Oh my gosh! You guys live in Malibu or something?"

"Uh yeah we do."

"Oh my gosh! That is like, so awesome! Wait until I tell my friends that I know Kevin Jonas!" she said as she ran upstairs.

"She seems nice" I said as I heard the door to her room close.

"Nice, but annoying," replied Marisa as she let out a small laugh, "not that I don't enjoy your company but why'd you come over?"

"Well, for one, I wanted to see you and I wanted to ask you if you would maybe want to have dinner with us tonight? Us being me, Joe, Nick, Miley and Lilly. If you want…"

"Ah, I'd love to! ..oh but I have to stay home with my sister tonight. My parents are out of town on a business trip." she replied sadly.

"Oh, you can bring her if you'd like to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, no problem. I'm sure she'd love to meet everybody"

"Alright well then okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Here's my address. Come at 6:30?"

"Okay"

"Awesome, well I have to go now. I'll see you later" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Miley's POV--**

Lilly and I were getting ready to go over to the Jonas house to have dinner. Lucky for us that they were our neighbors! I was waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so I could use it.

"Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Yea, yea, yea! Almost!"

"Well hurry up!"

"I'm done, I'm done" she said as she got out of the bathroom.

"Took you a while"

"I have to look goooooooood!"

Once I got out of the bathroom we walked over to their house. We rang the doorbell and waited a while before Nick opened the door for us. I greeted him with a kiss and a hello and so did Lilly. Well, not the kiss part but you know what I mean. We walked into the house and I gave all the boys a hug and so did Lilly.

"Hey, what's up Miley" said Kevin who seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"I like what you've done to the place," I replied, "So, did you invite Marisa over?"

"Yes, I did. She's bringing her sister if you guys don't mind."

"The more the merrier" said Lilly as she sat down on the couch with Joe, watching TV.

"Yea, what she said" I replied as I walked over to the kitchen, where Nick was. I started to help him get ready for the dinner and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang, indicating that Marisa and her sister were here.

"I got it!" yelled Kevin as he sprinted to the door. He sure does like that girl.

I walked out to greet them with Nick right along me.

"Hey, Marisa!" I said as I pulled her into a hug, "Long time no see!"

"Hey Miley, yea I know" she replied, "Hey Nick, Kevin."

"What's up" said Nick.

"Hey" smiled Kevin.

"This is my sister, Melissa" she said as a girl about my height and looked to be around my age showed up.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Grey Brothers! Ah!" she said excitedly.

"I take it you're a fan?" said Nick as he chuckled a bit.

"Where's Lilly and Joe?" asked Marisa as she looked around.

"Oh they're probably in the living room. Come on," I said as I led them into the living room. There they were. Making out on the couch.

"Uh guys, we have company" I said as they pulled a part looking at them while Lilly's cheeks were getting pink.

"Oh sorry I uh didn't notice" said Lilly as she and Joe approached us.

"Yea I can tell" I muttered jokingly.

"Marisa!" exclaimed Lilly, not knowing that I said that.

"Lilly! And Joe!" she said she gave them both a hug.

"Oh my gosh! You're Joe Grey! And you're his girlfriend! Ah!" exclaimed Melissa.

Soon enough, we got to the kitchen and ate dinner.

"Nick, could you pass me the salt?" asked Melissa as she battered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Sure," he said as he gave her the salt, oblivious to the fact that she was trying to flirt with him. She didn't know we were together, since it was only about a few days ago we got together. We wanted to keep our relationship low because we didn't want all the paparazzi to come and stalk us about how we're doing and such.

Oh sweet nibblets. This was going to be a long, long night.

**And there you have it! Another chapter. A mini cliffhanger I guess? Haha, yeas. REVIEW!**


	9. Awkward

Hey guys… I know, I haven't updated in a long while. I had this chapter written a while ago, just never bothered to post it. Oh well. Here you go:

**Disclaimer:** One word: No.

* * *

Miley's POV-

"That was one of the most awkward nights ever!" I exclaimed to Lilly, who was currently sitting on the floor of my room, reading a book.

"Oh come on Miles, it wasn't that bad." She replied, looking up.

"Oh, but yes it was."

"I was there. And it was not that bad."

"That's because you were with Joe the whole time! And Melissa didn't try to flirt with your boyfriend did she?" I heard her sigh. "No."

Flashback –

_Everybody was seated at the dinner table. This was the seating arrangement from left to right: Joe, Lilly, Miley, Nick, Kevin, Marisa, and then Melissa. I watched in horror as Melissa would try to flirt with Nick every few minutes or so, and him being the polite one, would just smile back. After dinner, we all went into the living room to watch some TV. I went over to the couch and Nick sat next to me. Joe sat in an armchair and pulled Lilly onto his lap. Kevin and Marisa sat on the love seat. That left Melissa. There were 2 spots left: the chair next to Marisa or the little space left between Nick and I. Of course she chooses the space. _

_I sighed and rested my cheek on the palm of my hand. I looked to my left and saw that Melissa was playing with Nick's curls. He didn't look to comfortable, but that didn't mean he stopped her from doing it. _

_It was hours later until they left and we were going to leave a little later._

"_Alright, well I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can hang out some time!" smiled Marisa, who just released Kevin from a hug. "Oh, can I come?" asked Melissa, touching Nick's upper arm. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lilly who started speaking. "Oh, yeah we should definitely hang out again!" She purposely ignored Melissa's comment. _

"_Yea, well we got to go! Mom and dad are probably wondering where we are, right Mel?" said Marisa who turned to look at her sister, seeing that she's staring at Nick. "Mel?"_

"_What? Oh, yeah." Replied Melissa who started heading for the door, but not without giving a wink to Nick. "Right, well bye guys!" said Marisa as she and Melissa left. _

"_O-kay, well that was awkward." said Joe, receiving a hit from Lilly. "Ow! What was that for?" he started to rub where Lilly had hit him. Sighing, she pulled him away from the group. _

- End Flashback –

"Well at least Nick wasn't flirting back…" said Lilly who climbed into her sleeping bag. Yea, we were having a sleepover. "Yes, I know that. But he could've stopped her from doing all those things, like for example, playing with his hair!" sighed Miley.

"Miley, stop worrying yourself! Remember, he likes you. Not her. He asked you to be his girlfriend, not her." Said Lilly, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I guess you're right…"

"Yes, I know I am. Now get to sleep! The guys said they'd get here by 10 tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Night Lils."

"Night Miles."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**(No POV)**

"So, where are we going today?" asked Lilly, resting her head on Joe's shoulder. They were all currently sitting in Kevin's car. "The beach." Replied Joe as he intertwined their hands.

"Yup, I am only dropping you guys off though. I have a date today with Marisa." He said, grinning.

"Oh la la!" commented Lilly.

"Oh shush Lilly, the poor boy's trying to drive." Said Miley, her southern accent showing.

Once they all got to the beach, they laid all their stuff out, got changed and started to relax. Miley was wearing a blue triangle top bikini while Lilly was wearing turquoise string halter top bikini. Joe was wearing dark blue drunks while Nick wore red ones.

"Uh, Nick? Can I talk to you real quick? Over there?" asked Miley, pointing next to an empty shack. "Yeah, sure." Replied Nick as he started walking over there.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Joe. He and Lilly were currently sharing a beach towel to lay on. He turned on his side to look at Lilly. Her arms were folded under her head and her eyes were closed. He noticed how beautiful she looked today. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at him.

"I don't know. Personal stuff, I guess?" she turned her head back and looked at the sky. "It's so nice out today. I'm glad I get to spend it with you." She lay her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. "Me too."

She smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and gave her a sweet and short kiss on the lips.

* * *

Wow. Yeah, that was short. This chapter was kind of a filler. I tried to add some loe in at the end of this chapter haha. **Review!** (:


	10. Oh, Joy

Wow, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in about… 5 months. I've probably lost all my readers but .. Yeah. Enjoy? And I think some of you have to re-read a couple of chapters to remember what's going on … haha. (:

* * *

**(Nick's POV)**

"_Uh, Nick? Can I talk to you? Over there?" asked Miley, pointing next to an empty shack. "Yeah, sure," replied Nick, as he started walking over there._

Oh god. This might not be good. It's never good if a girl wants to 'talk.' Oh, this might be about Melissa… uh-oh.

We got over to the empty shack and sat down on the sand. We were far enough from Joe and Lilly that they couldn't see or hear us. We sat there for about two minutes until Miley started speaking.

"So, uh, last night was … fun."

"Yeah…" Was my oh-so brilliant response.

She cut to the chase and turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look, I know we just got together like, a few days ago and I'm new to this relationship stuff but Melissa was totally all over you last night and frankly, I'm just a bit… jealous, I guess and I know you're a famous rock-star and all but that does not give her permission to do stuff like that!"

"Miley, you know she doesn't know we're together yet," I took her hand.

"I know, but it's just so hard watching other girls flirt with you and stuff," She rested her head on my shoulder, "It's not easy."

"I know Miles but we can't trust Melissa yet and word might get out that we're together and that would just cause even more craziness for the both of us. You know that," I answered.

She sighed, "Yeah. Well you could've at least told her to stop touching you!"

"Well… I don't know! What was I supposed to do Miley?"

"Uh, ask her to stop?" she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I instantly felt bad and began to apologize.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should've. You're right. Am I forgiven?" I tried to put on my best pout. It looked as if she was about to give in.

"Alright Nick, yes, you're forgiven," She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I happily obliged and pulled apart when oxygen was much needed. "Let's go back." She stood up and pulled me with her, heading back to where Joe and Lilly were.

"Oh jeez, can't you guys get a room?" I asked when we arrived and found them kissing.

Lilly laughed and said no. "What were you guys doing that took so long?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking." Miley smiled at me and I smiled back.

There was a chime heard and everyone took out their cell phones and checked if it was theirs. Everyone shook their heads and looked at Joe. It was his phone that rung.

"It's a text from Kevin." He started to read it out loud.

_Hey Joe! Dinner at our place tonight w/ Marisa & Melissa. Tell Everyone. _

_Thx - Kevin. _

"Ugh! Again? I mean, Marisa is fine and all but Melissa, too?!" groaned Miley. Lilly nodded in sympathy.

"It's okay, Miles," I said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "It'll be over before you know it."

She muttered an "I hope so" and rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**(Lilly's POV)**

The day went by pretty smoothly when we came back from the beach. It was around 4 P.M when we arrived at the Grey household. Joe and I went up to his room. I sat in his computer chair while he sat on the bed. I started spinning in the chair when he finally spoke up.

"Can I play you something?" He asked.

"Of course." I grinned, I loved hearing him sing for me. He got up and grabbed a guitar. He doesn't usually play it, but he claimed he did so every once in a while.

He started strumming the chorus to Secondhand Serenade's 'Fall For You'.

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

I had tears in my eyes when he finished. He placed the guitar down and I went over and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Lilly," he whispered. I hugged him even tighter when I heard that.

It was soon 7 P.M and Kevin said he'd arrive any minute now. Ding-Dong! Right on time. I walked downstairs with Joe and opened the door. Marisa and Nick came over shortly as I greeted Marisa and Melissa with hugs and let them in.

"Where's Kevin?" asked Joe, "Did aliens abduct him on your way here?!" Everyone laughed, especially Melissa.

"Ha-ha, Joe! You're _so _funny!" exclaimed Melissa. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Miley. She shrugged. I grabbed Joe's hand and led them to the kitchen. Kevin came in and we soon found out that he was outside parking the car. We all sat down at the table and began to eat. Everyone was talking with their neighbors until Melissa asked a question.

"So, Nick, you have a girlfriend?" asked Melissa, grinning.

He glanced at Miley and replied with a 'no, not at the moment.'

"Oh, good." she smiled and rested her elbow on the table, chin rested on palm and stared at Nick. He looked around uncomfortably and started picking at his food. Thankfully, dinner was over about a half hour later and one by one we sat down in the living room. I sat next to Joe on the sofa, Nick and Miley on the loveseat, Kevin and Marisa on the other sofa with Melissa next to them.

We turned on the T.V and was watching Disney Channel when the music video for 'Lovebug' came on.

"Oh my gosh, Nick! You look so adorable in this!" gushed Melissa. Nick gave her a half-smile. She soon yawned and Marisa noticed.

"Oh, we should get going Melissa. We have to go out tomorrow morning remember?"

"Yeah… you know, we should all do something together tomorrow!" exclaimed Melissa. She looked around the room, nodding her head, smiling.

"Uh, I can't… I'm taking Lilly out tomorrow. Right, Lilly?" Joe gave me a pointed look.

"Right, right." I nodded.

"Well how about you, Nick?" asked Melissa, giving him a flirtatious look. Nick looked around at us and started to look uncomfortable. Nick wasn't ever the kind of person to lie, he wasn't all that good at it.

"Uh… I'm going to the mall with Miley tomorrow! Yeah, that's it. That's what I'm doing," said Nick. He looked as if he was convincing himself more then Melissa.

"Oh, well can I come?" asked Melissa with hopeful eyes.

"Uh… sure." replied Nick. Miley rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat.

"Okay! That's great! Thanks! Here, give me your number so I can call you tomorrow," she said, as she handed him her blackberry.

"Okay…" he punched his numbers in and Miley folded her arms across her chest.

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow! Okay, let's go Marisa!" She grinned, almost skipped out the door and pulled Marisa along. In the distance you could hear 'I-got-nick-grey's-number being chanted.

* * *

I hope that was okay.

**Review? **

(:

xx


End file.
